Be Italian
by MissXMaryXGoXRound
Summary: Ludwig thinks that, despite Feli knowing so much about romance and relationships and love, he would lack and falter when in came to the bedroom. What Ludwig forgot was Feli is Italian; of course he can handle himself during sex. No Smut Sorry. Enjoy!


There is no Sex Scene since I have never written one before so I don't know how comfortable I would be with it. If someone else wants to write one I may consider adding it in.

This was mildly inspired by the song Be Italian from a musical called Nine.

Ludwig thinks that, despite Feli knowing so much about romance and relationships and love, he would lack and falter when in came to the bedroom. What Ludwig forgot was Feli is Italian; of course he can handle himself. No Smut. Enjoy!

Ludwig had always been bad with emotion, feelings, and romance. Feli was much better at those things and for that the German was grateful. He doesn't think he would have been nearly as confident going along in the relationship, if Feli wasn't persistent. But that was what he loved most of his cute Italian, he took care of the mushy stuff, that stuff that made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He made sure to put Ludwig in situations in which he would be successful at those kinds of things. All of this Ludwig valued. But he knew without a doubt he took the lead in the bedroom. At least he figured he would, they had yet to actually do anything like that. But he was German and he was powerful, and no he wouldn't hurt or take advantage of Italy, but he was dominant and would certainly take control. Well at least that's what he thought. It started with a kiss, Feli had looked up at him with those big beautiful brown eyes, innocently and sweetly and Ludwig couldn't handle it. He latched on. Thing turned up quickly and before Ludwig knew it, he was pushing the little Italian on the bed and trying to rip his clothes off.

"Stop" He suddenly yelled, and like a switch Ludwig pushed himself up to look at his lover.

"Is something wrong" The concern in his deep blue eyes slowly shifted to confusion as he noticed Feli's wasn't scared or nervous it was more disappointed and despondent then anything else. The smaller boy sat up eyes brows furred at his boyfriend.

"Ludwig, have you ever done this?" He asked softly. The German nodded his head slowly. "Well you're not doing it right" That was something he hadn't expected. He thought, we he just thought…you were supposed to. Suddenly Feli was laughing, reading the expression on his face. "You may know how to have crazy wild sex," He said through giggles as the blond's face produced a deep blush. "But we are not haveing sex"

"We aren't" Confusion seeped back into his blue eyes shining bright. Slowly Feli placed his arm on the other side of Ludwig pushing him back onto the bed with the Italian on top this time.

"No we aren't" He leaned in lowering his face till their lips just barley brushed. "We are making love" and with that their lips connected, Feli taking the lead and keeping things slow. The kiss was sweet and gentle, and soon the Italian was leaving these kisses all over his lover's body, slow gentle kisses.

"You must take you're time" He started saying his accent coming on a little thicker, as he knew his lover liked it. "Notice every breath and feel every touch, the build up is just as essential to the sex as the sex its self" He started kissing down to the man pants and placing a light kiss to the bulge before making his way back up still coating him in kisses.

"Feli" Ludwig breathed, his head spinning from the sweet touches.

"It's not just about the pleasure, it's about the experience," He continued his words, knowing there adding something to the air and making the blonde heart jump in his chest. "It's about expressing you're love for someone else in the most intimate act there is." He kissed up his biceps, coming face to face with him again. "It's about the feel, the essences. Spoil it, coddle it" Bringing his lips to his temple his he kissed it lightly. "Concedetevi esso" He whispered sensually his language. It was beautiful as it rolled over Ludwig's eardrums. His brown eyes gazed down at his lover were bright with excitement, passion and love "Indulge me, Ludwig" and with that their lips met slowly, surly and passionately as the German flipped them over slowly kissing his boyfriend's neck.

As he lay in the afterglow of the most amazing sex he had ever experienced he couldn't stop looking at the small brunette who lay his head on his chest. Maybe he didn't dominate in the bedroom either, Feli had that down solid too. Frowning slightly, he started to realize he actually brought nothing to the relationship.

"Why are you frowning, are you not satisfied" His lover asked nervously. Gently Ludwig rubbed comforting circles on Feli's naked back.

"Nein, it was amazing" the smile that brightened his young lovers face, made a small one spread on his. "I just," He side lifting his hand up to rub his face. "How did you know how to do that" When he was answered with a confused gaze, he pushed forward "How to make sex so…"

"I am Italian, love and sex it is just in my blood I guess" He smiled innocently despite the topic.

"What exactly do I bring to the relationship?" He asked, looking away from bright innocent eyes.

"Your pretty" Feli tried. "And strong, you keep me focuses and help me remember my keys when I forget them. You calm me down when I am scared you are patient when I don't understand something. You let me make all the pasta I want you bring a lot to the relationship!" Ludwig sighed.

"But nothing romantic or-" Any further protests were cut off with a quick kiss and a smile emitting from his small lover.

"You need lots of this to make a relationship work, you need love and you need practicality, between the two of us I think we will last forever" He gave him another peck on the cheek. "Ich liebe dich" Feli attempted his German accent, maybe coming out a bit too rough but they attempt was sweet.

"Ti amo" Was the response, which had virtually no accent what's so ever. The last thing Feli heard, and with a smile fell asleep.


End file.
